1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector adapted for being communicated between a card and a circuit board of a communication device.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, communication devices, such as cell phones, play an important role in people's daily life. In order to realize a basic function of the communication device, a card connector adapted for being communicated between a card and a circuit board of the communication device is indispensable. Generally, the card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, an ejection mechanism and a shielding shell. Each of the terminals has a locating arm, a contact arm connecting with a front end of the locating arm, and a soldering arm connecting with a rear end of the locating arm. The terminals are disposed to the insulating housing with the contact arms thereof being exposed beyond a bottom of the insulating housing to contact with the card and the soldering arms being exposed behind the bottom of the insulating housing to be soldered with the circuit board. The ejection mechanism is disposed to one side of the insulating housing. The shielding shell is covered on the insulating housing to define an insertion space between the shielding shell and the insulating housing for receiving the card therein. When the card is inserted into the insertion space of the card connector, push the card rearward directly to push the sliding block rearward to drive an action of the ejection mechanism so as to lock the card in the insertion space of the card connector. When the card is ejected out of the insertion space of the card connector, push the card rearward directly again to push the sliding block rearward to drive another action of the ejection mechanism so as to eject the card out of the insertion space of the card connector.
However, the card is locked in or ejected out of the insertion space of the card connector by virtue of pushing the card rearward directly to push the sliding block rearward to drive the action of the ejection mechanism that is apt to make the card inserted into the insertion space of the card connector out of place and makes the card hardly ejected out of the insertion space of the card connector, when the card has a very small size. As a result, it is inconvenient for the card to be inserted into or ejected out of the insertion space of the card connector.